


Worlds Collide

by CharismaticChaos



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: (in person), Alternate Universe, First Time Meeting, Internet Relationship, Kissing, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, Ventus POV, short and sweet, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharismaticChaos/pseuds/CharismaticChaos
Summary: Online friendships. They felt less personal more often than not. As expected, this was because of not being able to verify that they were who they say.With all this on his mind, it surprised him when he fell in love with someone online.
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecore/gifts).



Butterflies. Butterflies swirled around him in the air. It was springtime, so there were quite a few. Not only were they in the air, but they existed inside of him; in his stomach, his heart, his mind – everywhere. They made his pulse fast and heavy, his face numb and head dizzy from the anticipation. Butterflies.

He took a moment to recall the days leading up to this, looking down at his phone:

**Ven:** You excited? I know I am. Got everything planned out so we’ll be comfy and ready to relax hehe

**Roxas:** I don’t know that I’ve ever felt more ready for anything tbh

**Ven:** It’s gonna feel so nice to be able to be able to hug you~! Looking at you through a sheet of glass just isn’t the same.

**Roxas:** How do you know it’s not the same if we’ve never met face to face?

**Ven:** You disagree?

**Roxas:** Of course I agree with you. Nothing would be better than having you in my arms hehe

Ventus closed his eyes. This was the best feeling he could have ever asked for. He’d never had a very positive relationship with anyone in the past; many people had burnt him when all he ever did was give them love. It led him to be wary of any relationship, especially when it was something online.

Online friendships.

They felt less personal more often than not. As expected, this was because of not being able to verify that they were who they say. It was far too easy to lie about your identity online, although, frankly, it was too easy to lie in person. He’d been lied to about the most minor things. Why did people have to lie about their job, or what their favourite food was? He didn’t understand – couldn’t.

With all this on his mind, it surprised him when he fell in love with someone online. He had no way to know they were real, didn’t even know what they looked like, what their gender was. Even with this, the way he talked drew him further in, faster than even quicksand could sink a person.

Unlike quicksand, he didn’t consider himself unlucky at all.

Not when his quicksand was Roxas.

Ventus thought back to when he’d first messaged Roxas. He’d only been trying to start up friendly conversation; the dude was cool. The more they talked, the more Ven realized he couldn’t ignore how he felt, and neither could the boy on the other side of the screen.

Soon after, their text conversations turned into video calls every few days, and staying up every night talking, sometimes texting or calling for 24 hours straight – he’d never done that with anyone else.

It felt like they’d known each other a lifetime. There was always something missing in Ven’s life, and Roxas turned out to be the thing he’d been missing. With him, the puzzle would finally be complete.

And so, he stood at the airport, waiting with bated breath.

People started walking out from the entrance. It was close to time. He searched for messy, dirty blonde hair, shifting from one leg to the other in front of a pillar he’d been leaning against for way too long. He’d waited a year for this moment, and as real as it was, it felt like a dream; Heaven knows he’s dreamt about this since the first day.

He watched, boring businessmen walking out, a small family next. Until finally, he saw that colour he was looking for.

His breath stopped. His heart pounded in his ears. Nothing could have prepared him for the full feeling welling up inside him, faster than he could calm it. His feet began to move, and they were moving fast. Thousands of miles became only a few paces away, and he almost couldn’t believe it.

But it was time to start believing.

“Roxas!” He screamed his name excitedly as he ran, leaping into his boyfriend’s arms, who dropped all his bags to catch him and spin him around. Ven’s feet landed back on the ground, but he felt like he could take flight when their lips finally met in a gentle, but starved kiss.

They’d waited so long for this. People around them were watching, but neither of them really cared. For them, they were the only ones there; the only ones that mattered. The only things that mattered were their arms locked around each other, and the feeling of warm skin instead of cold glass. Their lips moved in a rhythm only they could perform. Tears streamed down their faces, though not from sadness. The tears were of sheer joy, one neither of them had ever felt before.

They stayed, wrapped together in a tight embrace, their kiss only breaking when it was absolutely needed.

“God, this is better than anything I’ve ever felt before,” Roxas said softly, resting his forehead against Ven’s.

Ventus laughed lightheartedly. “It’s hard to believe I’m awake right now.”

Roxas hugged Ven tightly. “You’re awake, and so am I. We’re awake, this isn’t a dream, it’s real,” Roxas said it so certainly, but Ventus could tell that he was talking more to himself, trying to will himself to believe they were truly together, after a long year of only knowing each other through a screen.

But now, they were together. They were together and they could feel each other’s warmth and hear each other’s hearts beat.

And nothing could ever beat this feeling.


End file.
